Folders or pockets made of a plastic material or the like are known. For example, these plastic folders are made of a relatively flexible material and the user can put papers in a document pocket of the folder. The plastic folders containing papers can then be placed in a ring binder. Plastic folders are a simple and safe way of storing paper documents such that they are well protected from moisture and dirt by being inserted into the document pocket.
Typically, a supply of folders is provided to a customer in a stack contained in a cardboard box or bag. The size of the cardboard box reflects the size of the folder. For example, for A4 sized folders, an A4 size box is provided. However, these boxes take up a considerable amount of room, thus causing inconvenience to the user. Additionally, removing folders out of the box requires a user either to remove a lid or to put his hand in one end of the box. This is not particularly convenient